


you are my shield

by starscries



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Ending Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Flashbacks, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Protective Steve, Soft Bucky, Soulmates, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: There is no denying I wanted Stucky to be endgame in the Avengers: Endgame lol. We were robbed. Anyway. Bucky looked so soft in the last scene there when Steve travelled so I wanted to give soft!Bucky a chance and Steve being all 'soulmate' with him, if that makes sense. Hopefully it ended up being somehow cute.Enjoy!





	you are my shield

Bucky watched as Steve picked up the stones, securing them in his pockets. He walked onto the platform and was ready to travel. Bucky walked over and gave him a nod, and tried to give him a genuine smile. His eyes went over his body, before he saw him disappear. When he heard Bruce count down slowly from five, Bucky had this weird feeling, like something bad had happened. But he smiled to himself, and knowing Steve would return in good shape. He was so used to bad things happening, it was difficult to change the mindset.

A heartbeat went and right in front of him, Steve Rogers stood, smiling down at him. Bucky finally let himself breathe and he almost leaped forward to reach out, to touch him, _anything_ thing.

"Everything go okay?" Bucky asked, looking genuine curious. Steve had an odd way of looking at him, like he had just seem him for the first in ages. "You are starting to freak me out."

Steve looked down, his hand tightly around his shield. "James Buchanan Barnes," he said finally, sending chills down Bucky's spine. "I saw her, she was happy," he went. Bucky knew he was talking about Peggy Carter. "She was right in front of me, smiling, which made me ache." He touched Bucky's arm, stroking it softly with his thumb.

Sam walked over there and Steve dropped his arm to his side. "I have something to give you," he said, and he lifted his shield up. 

All of them, Bucky, Bruce, and not to mention Sam, was looking at him with surprise, with joy.

"No more Captain America, huh?" Sam asked, searching Steve's face. "I can't take this."

Steve looked over at Bucky, which made Bucky crave to touch. The peace and quiet was all there in his eyes, the two things he had longed for all these years. All of the fighting, losing, and being tired was starting to wash over him. The both of them. They were ready to find their own place with no more drama.

"I insist," Steve said, holding the shield out with both hands. It was resting on top of his hands, the sun shining on it, making it look brand new.

Sam took the shield hesitantly, tried it out, feeling how heavy it was. "I can work it out," he said, throwing it slightly in the air, examining it, finding himself smiling. "What will you do now?"

The question seemed to have an easy answer in Bucky's mind, but he was excited as he was nervous to hear Steve's. But he didn't reply with words; he took Bucky off guard-with one hand on the back of Bucky's head, he pulled him towards himself, giving him a deep kiss. "You," he started, breathless. "All those years we have spent apart, you have been the person who popped up in my mind, who kept me going. You are my _soulmate_."

Bucky held up a hand, or held up a hand on Steve's chest. "You don't have to give me a big speech." He blushed; feeling his cheeks grow warmer, his palms sweaty and him biting his lower lip. It was a little too much to take in. This was something he had thought of since he started to be himself again, after all the brainwashing and manipulating from HYDRA, he wanted to feel happy. Simple as that. With Steve, he could finally feel safe, like nothing in the world could take this away from him.

"You desevere a hundred speeches and more," he commented.

"Once you two lovebirds are done, I'd like to-" Sam said, but stopped talking once he saw the eye rolling and blunt 'I-don't-care' look. 

They went down to the water and sat down on the bench. Bucky looked out over the water, feeling his eyes squint at the nearby sun. Steve sat next to him, talking about the good ol' days, when they were both without superpowers. It seemed like it happened in another life, and at the same time it did. They were both supposed to be a hundred years old soon, or dead. The never aging process was weird, like something that would only happen in the movies. 

When Steve looked at Bucky, with his soft eyes and the safety of his arms, he let his eyes close and he took a deep breath, to which he thought he hadn't done in a long, long time.

"I'm with you until the end of the line," Steve whispered, making Bucky's eyes open.

His heart started beating faster, and he found himself standing on Steve's porch, looking at how serious and smaller he was back then. 

_"Thank you Buck, I can get by on my own."_ Steve had said, which made Bucky ache to help him. He sounded so lost. _"You don't have to,"_ he had told him, touching his shoulder, making him stagger a little. The memory clear as day. _"I'm with you until the end of the line,_ pal. _"_ His mind went to the memory his mind kept blurring, but he kept seeing it. Mostly in his dreams. He would wake up drenched in sweat, not knowing how and when he would be able to stop shaking.

The Winter Soldier had been a part of him, and will always be. The blood that was spilled was on his hands, even if it felt like it wasn't him who had done all those terrible things. Even when his brain tried to block out the traumatizing memories, they turned up in his dreams. One of them that stood out was when Steve appeared in his Captain America suit. He was holding his shield, _helping_ Bucky get lose from the metal of the plane. He _helped_ him. And he fought. He punched. It made his skin crawl, pushing himself further into Steve. _"You are my mission,"_ he said screamed and it got only worse. 

_"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,"_ Steve had told him and felt the Winter Soldier controlling his body. Screaming, _"Shut up"_ when a part of him wanted to rip his body in pieces. _"I'm not gonna fight you,"_ Steve said, throwing his shield. The loud noise of metal against metal rang in his ears. _"You are my friend."_ He stood still, perfectly still as the Winter Soldier started punching him. The next thing he remembered was Steve underneath him. The blackness swallowing him, and when Steve said, _"I'm with you until the end of the line."_ It was like someone had slapped him across the face, waking him from a long sleep. Like he was finally in control of his body. Once Steve disappeared into the water down below, he knew he had to rescue his anchor.

"Hey, you guys?" Sam called. They both turned to see Sam lying flat on the ground above his face, the shield centimeters away from cutting his face in half. "I think I'm getting a hang of it." He obviously joked, but he looked deadly afraid of what had just happened, maybe a little shaken. Bruce was at his side, helping him up.

Bucky felt Steve's hand placed neatly at his lower back, as the four of them walked away from the time travel machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is one of the endings I saw they could've done with Stucky. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a wonderful day/week/month/year/yeah all of that. Thank you again!:)


End file.
